


Stir

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 18th.Prompt word - stir.





	Stir

"You're doing it wrong."

These should be the very last words if one Blaine Anderson, but thankfully Kurt loved him way too much.

You see, Kurt really did love Blaine. He was sweet, and caring, and cooked for him, and was really, really good in bed.

A perfect man, almost.

Blaine loved cooking and he knew how to do it, but he was also really anal about it. When he let Kurt help him, he expected total obedience.

A thing that made Kurt seeing red, if he was being honest.

"Exactly what am I doing wrong?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound angry already.

"The stirring." Blaine answered, not looking up from chopping the veggies. How did he even know what I'm doing, Kurt thought.

"What's so wrong about the way I stir?"

"You started off going clockwise, and now you're going counterclockwise and you just can't do that."

Kurt looked at Blaine, with his mouth open and a wooden spoon full of the hot sauce in his hand. He didn't even notice the sauce dripping on the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, if you start one way then you have to-" Blaine began explaining, but Kurt interrupted him.

"I've heard what you said. Just. This is just a sauce. It doesn't know what way I'm stirring!"

"Nana had taught me to always write in one direction, so the sauce has good consistency."

Trying really hard to not tell Blaine where his great grandmother could shove her cooking advices, Kurt put the spoon into sink and turned to face Blaine.

"What if I'll chop the veggies, and you show me again the correct way to stir this sauce?"

"No problem!" Blaine put down the knife and happily hopped from the chair, completely missing the sarcasm in Kurt's voice. "Did you add fresh basil like the recipe says?"

With a deep sigh and few curses muttered under his breath, Kurt promised himself that next time, when he feels like eating Italian, they just go out.   
  
  
  



End file.
